


My Pretty Sleeper

by Ella_Ocean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, ItaShi, M/M, ShiIta, Short Story, Songfic, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Ocean/pseuds/Ella_Ocean
Summary: « Es war Ende November. Es schneite seit einer Woche und Konoha war unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben, die alle in friedliche Stimmung versetzte. Das Leben lief langsamer und es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit stillstünde. Eigentlich liebte Itachi Schnee – wenn die Erde in tiefem Schlaf versank und der Schnee alle Geräusche dämpfte, das war normalerweise eine Zeit, in der er zur Ruhe kam. Doch jetzt … jetzt hatte er seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen. »
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy_in_lazy_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/gifts).



> A huge THANK YOU to Daisy_in_lazy_eyes for the inspiration.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while you're reading, it really adds to the atmosphere. Here's a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQWs0AYFq4k

_  
Oh, Ms. Believer, my pretty sleeper_  
_Your twisted mind is like snow on the road_  
_Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder_  
_Inside your head than the winter of dead  
  
(Oh, Ms. Believer_ \- Twenty One Pilots)  
  


Es war Ende November. Es schneite seit einer Woche und Konoha war unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben, die alle in friedliche Stimmung versetzte. Das Leben lief langsamer und es fühlte sich an, als ob die Zeit stillstünde. Eigentlich liebte Itachi Schnee – wenn die Erde in tiefem Schlaf versank und der Schnee alle Geräusche dämpfte, das war normalerweise eine Zeit, in der er zur Ruhe kam. Doch jetzt … jetzt hatte er seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen.

Er atmete tief aus und sein Atem stieg in einer weißen Wolke über ihm auf. Er beobachtete, wie der Dunst sich einen Moment später vor dem klaren Nachthimmel auflöste. Es war beinahe Vollmond und die Nacht war fast unerträglich hell. Itachi wünschte, die Nächte wären wieder schwarz, so dunkel, dass man darin versinken und verschwinden konnte.  
Er hatte es in der letzten Woche nach Möglichkeit vermieden, bei Shisui zu übernachten oder ihn überhaupt zu sehen. Er hatte ihm stattdessen gesagt, er würde für eine Weile wieder in seinem Elternhaus schlafen, weil Sasuke ihn vermisste und er Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Das war an und für sich auch nicht gelogen, aber die ganze Wahrheit war das nicht. Itachi wollte nicht, dass Shisui von seiner Schlaflosigkeit erfuhr, er machte sich ohnehin schon zu viele Sorgen um ihn. Und wenn er jetzt bei Shisui schlafen oder ihn regelmäßig sehen würde, könnte er das unmöglich geheim halten. Shisui würden die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen sofort auffallen und es würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht entgehen, wenn Itachi sich nachts aus dem Bett stahl, um zu lesen, zu trainieren, aufzuräumen oder Spazieren zugehen.  
Vorgestern am Freitag war Shisui bei ihnen zu Hause vorbeigekommen und hatte ihn und Sasuke zum Schlittenfahren mitgenommen. Sasuke war begeistert gewesen und es war tatsächlich ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen, doch Itachi war nicht entgangen, wie Shisui ihn mehrfach besorgt gemustert hatte. Er war sicher, dass sein Cousin etwas ahnte.

Itachi seufzte und schloss die müden Augen. Einen Moment später bereute er es, als die Bilder in ihm aufstiegen, die ihn seit einer Woche um den Schlaf brachten.  
Vor etwa einem Jahr waren er und zwei weitere ANBU-Agenten auf eine Mission im Land des ewigen Schnees geschickt worden. Eigentlich war es kein ungewöhnlicher Auftrag gewesen. Sie hatten den Feudalherren eines kleinen Landstriches in den Bergen ausspionieren sollen, der im Verdacht stand, eine Verschwörung gegen Konoha anzustreben. Der Verdacht hatte sich als unbegründet herausgestellt und sie waren schon im Begriff gewesen, nach Konoha zurückzukehren, als Itachis Kamerad _Fuchs_ entdeckt wurde. Aus Sorge, dem Feudalherren durch das Auffliegen der Spionage nun doch den Grund für eine Verschwörung geliefert zu haben und unwillig einen solchen Fehler in Konoha zugeben zu müssen, hatte Itachis Kommandant _Schlange_ befohlen, alle in dem kleinen Bergdorf umzubringen. Er hatte sein Vorgehen später gerechtfertigt, indem er ihren Vorgesetzten gegenüber behauptete, es habe tatsächlich eine Verschwörung gegeben. Und Itachi hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Sich dem Befehl seines Kommandanten zu widersetzten, hätte seinen eigenen Tod bedeutet. Es war ein schreckliches Blutbad gewesen. Männer, Frauen und Kinder waren unter Itachis Klinge gefallen. Er hörte noch immer ihre Schreie, sah ihre angstverzerrten Gesichter und wie der makellos weiße Schnee sich blutrot verfärbte.

Tränen rannen heiß über Itachis kalte Wangen und tropften in den Schnee. Er hatte den Winter und dieses Wetter immer geliebt, doch jetzt … jetzt erinnerten sie ihn nur noch an Blut und Tod.


	2. Chapter 2

_I will tell you I love you_   
_But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears_   
_My nose and feet are running as we start_   
_To travel through snow_   
_Together we go_

_(Oh, Ms. Believer_ \- Twenty One Pilots)

Shisui saß am Küchentisch und sah hinaus in die verschneite Nacht. Es war schon spät, doch er konnte nicht schlafen, die Sorge um Itachi hielt ihn wach. Er hatte gleich im ersten Moment gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Shisui wachte auf und wandte als Erstes den Kopf, um Itachi neben sich liegen zu sehen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Jalousien waren noch geschlossen, das Schlafzimmer lag in einem gemütlichen Dämmerlicht da und sein Cousin schlief noch tief und fest. Shisui wusste nicht, wie viel Uhr es war, doch es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Es war Samstag und sie hatten beide frei. Er kuschelte sich glücklich tiefer in die Laken und vertiefte sich in den bezaubernden Anblick, den Itachi ihm bot. Gestern Abend hatte er geduscht und seine Haare nicht wie üblich vor dem Schlafengehen zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Dementsprechend ergossen sie sich nun wie wildes schwarzes Wasser über das weiße Kopfkissen und Itachis friedliches Gesicht. Shisui betrachtete sein engelsgleiches Antlitz, das zwischen den Haarsträhnen hervorlugte. Die anmutige Linie seines Kiefers, die rosigen, leicht geöffneten Lippen, die weiche, alabasterfarbene Haut und die dunklen Wimpern, die faszinierenderweise zarte Schatten auf seine Wangen warfen. Am liebsten hätte Shisui ihn an sich gezogen und geküsst, doch er wollte Itachi nicht wecken, wo er endlich einmal die Gelegenheit hatte auszuschlafen. Also begnügte er sich weiter damit, Itachi nur anzusehen, bis dieser schließlich die Augen aufschlug und unwillkürlich lächelte.  
_ _„Du hast mich beim Schlafen beobachtet.“ Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
_ _„Ja.“, grinste Shisui und streckte eine Hand aus, um Itachi das nachtschwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Du siehst hübsch aus, wenn du schläfst.“ Er ließ die Hand an seiner Wange verweilen und strich mit dem Daumen über die weichen, verführerischen Lippen.  
_ _„Und wenn ich wach bin?“, hauchte Itachi.  
_ _Shisui lachte heiser und beugte sich endlich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er nahm sich Zeit, kostete zunächst nur sanft Itachis Lippen, bevor seine Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und ihr Kuss so leidenschaftlich wurde, dass Itachis Atem ins Stocken geriet und sein Herzschlag ins Stolpern kam. Shisui grinste in ihren Kuss hinein, gab sich mit der Reaktion seines Liebsten zufrieden und löste sich von ihm. Itachis Wangen hatten sich rosarot verfärbt und er blickte ihn aus glühenden Augen heraus an. Shisui ahnte, dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck ähnlich intensive Gefühle widerspiegelte.  
_ _„Wenn du wach bist“, beantwortete er Itachis Frage, „bist du unwiderstehlich.“_

Danach hatten sie miteinander geschlafen. Es war ein süßer und sinnlicher Akt gewesen, doch dann … Shisui seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Itachi hatte die Jalousien geöffnet und weißes Licht hatte das Schlafzimmer geflutet. Shisui hatte sich bei dem ungewöhnlich hellen Licht umgedreht und den Schnee entdeckt, der Straßen und Dächer bedeckte, dann war sein Blick auf Itachi gefallen, der wie erstarrt dagestanden und ebenfalls aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hatte er gefragt. Sein Cousin hatte sich mit undurchdringlicher Mine umgedreht und gelächelt.  
„Ja, alles ist gut.“, hatte er geantwortet, doch in seinen Augen hatte Shisui ganz deutlich ablesen können, dass gar nichts gut war. Trotzdem hatte er nicht weiter nachgefragt und dafür hasste er sich jetzt, da Itachi ihm in den letzten Tagen immer weiter entglitten war. Am Sonntag hatte er gesagt, er wolle Sasuke zuliebe wieder eine Weile bei seinen Eltern zu Hause wohnen. Shisui hatte seine Entscheidung akzeptiert, erneut ohne nachzufragen, obwohl er genau gespürt hatte, dass noch mehr dahintersteckte. Am Montag und Dienstag hatte er auf der Arbeit nach Itachi Ausschau gehalten, denn normalerweise liefen sie sich dort täglich mehr als einmal über den Weg, doch jetzt hatte er ihn kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Am Mittwoch war er nach der Arbeit zu Kakashi gegangen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Itachi gesehen hatte, aber nein, hatte er nicht. Danach hatte er alle Bedenken in den Wind geschlagen und war zu Itachis Elternhaus gegangen.

_Jetzt, wo er vor ihrer Haustür stand, kamen ihm doch wieder Zweifel, ob das so eine gute Idee war … doch einen Moment später gewann die Sorge um Itachi wieder die Oberhand und er klopfte. Mikoto öffnete ihm und Shisui fiel einmal mehr die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und ihrem ältesten Sohn auf. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, von wem Itachis seine Schönheit geerbt hatte.  
_ _„Hallo Shisui, wie schön dich zu sehen. Komm doch rein.“  
_ _Er bedankte sich, trat ein und zog Schuhe und Mantel aus, dann folgte er ihr ins Esszimmer.  
_ _„Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken?“, fragte Mikoto.  
_ _„Nein, vielen Dank, ich wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen, ob-“  
_ _„Ob Itachi zu Hause ist? Ob es ihm gut geht?“ Mikoto lächelte betrübt. „Du hattest immer schon einen sechsten Sinn dafür, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.“  
_ _„Es geht ihm nicht gut?“, wiederholte Shisui mit schwerem Herzen – das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte, schmolz dahin. „Ist er hier? Kann ich bitte mit ihm sprechen?“  
„Nein tut mir leid, er ist nicht da und ich weiß auch nicht, wo er gerade ist.“  
_ _„Hat er-“, Shisui zögerte, dann fuhr er fort. „Hat er erzählt, was los ist? Warum es ihm nicht gut geht?“ Mikoto lachte traurig auf.  
_ _„Du kennst ihn doch so gut wie ich, Shisui, wahrscheinlich sogar besser. Und wenn er dir schon nichts erzählt hat … das nehme ich zumindest an, denn sonst wärst du wohl kaum hier und würdest nach ihm fragen, oder?“ Shisui schüttelte den Kopf. Mikoto schwieg eine Weile und schien mit sich zu kämpfen, dann sagte sie leise: „Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es, doch er lässt es einfach nicht zu. Aber ich_ weiß _, dass er leidet und ich_ weiß _, dass er Hilfe braucht. Nur kann ich ihm nicht helfen, also bitte ...“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du einen Weg finden wirst. Versprich mir, dass du dich um ihn kümmern und auf ihn aufpassen wirst, weil ich es nicht kann.“  
Shisui hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und musste sich räuspern, bevor er antwortete.  
_ _„Ich verspreche es.“_

Doch wie sollte er dieses Versprechen bloß halten?  
Am Freitag war er wieder dort gewesen und diesmal hatte Itachi ihm die Tür geöffnet. Ihn jedoch nicht mit einem Lächeln oder lieben Worten empfangen, so wie zuvor Mikoto. Stattdessen hatte er kurz erschrocken und wütend ausgesehen, bevor sein Gesicht wieder jenen gleichgültigen Ausdruck annahm, den ihm die ANBU antrainiert hatte. Seine Reaktion hatte Shisui verletzt und er hatte kurz überlegt, einfach wieder zu gehen, doch das hatte er nicht übers Herz gebracht. Itachi hatte elend ausgesehen. Er hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen und war noch blasser gewesen als sonst – beinahe schneeweiß. Hatte er überhaupt geschlafen in der vergangenen Woche? Sasuke war in die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen geplatzt und Shisui hatte spontan behauptet, er sei gekommen, um mit ihnen Schlittenfahren zu gehen. Bevor Itachi hatte ablehnen können – und Shisui wusste, dass er das vorgehabt hatte – hatte Sasuke schon begeistert zugestimmt. Es hatte trotz allem gutgetan, Zeit mit Itachi zu verbringen, auch wenn er nach wie vor distanziert blieb. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was in Itachi vorging. Es war das erste Mal, dass er- Shisui stockte und hob den Kopf. Nein … das war nicht das erste Mal, dass Itachi sich von ihm distanzierte und nicht über das sprechen wollte, was ihn bewegte. Vor etwa einem Jahr war Itachi auf einer Mission im Land des ewigen Schnees gewesen … Schnee! Natürlich! Das war es, was Itachi so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Was auch immer damals passiert war, der Schnee hatte es zurück in sein Bewusstsein gespült. Shisui erinnerte sich plötzlich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, an den Abend als Itachi von dieser Mission nach Hause gekommen war. Damals waren sie noch nicht lange als Liebende zusammen gewesen.

_Shisui hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufging und wieder ins Schloss fiel. Er stand freudig auf und lief in den Flur, um Itachi zu begrüßen, doch sobald er ihn sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Itachi weinte und zitterte und versuchte mit bebenden Fingern sich die ANBU-Rüstung vom Leib zu reißen. Die Maske lag bereits zu seinen Füßen. Sein Blick fiel auf Shisui.  
_ _„Hol mich hier raus.“, stieß er atemlos zwischen den Schluchzern hervor._  
 _Shisui stürzte zu ihm und nahm ihm so schnell wie möglich die einzelnen Teile der Rüstung ab. Er warf sie achtlos zu Boden, bis Itachi schließlich nur noch in seiner schwarzen Unterkleidung dastand. Er wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihn trösten und festhalten, bis er nicht mehr weinte, doch Itachi ignorierte seine ausgestreckten Arme und hastete an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte Shisui deutlich hören, wie er sich übergab, kurz darauf ging die Dusche an. Unschlüssig und besorgt stand er vor der verschlossenen Tür. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Itachi verstört von einer Mission heimkam, doch bisher hatte sein Cousin ihm immer anvertraut, was passiert war oder was ihn bekümmerte und Shisui erlaubt ihn zu trösten. Dieses Mal schien er das nicht zulassen zu wollen. Diese Distanz zwischen ihnen war neu und Shisui fühlte sich hilflos und verletzt. Er presste beide Hände gegen die Tür und lehnte die Stirn gegen das Holz mit dem sehnlichen Wunsch, einfach hindurchzutreten und Itachi sehen zu können, mit ihm reden zu können.  
_ _„Itachi, ich bin hier… wenn du reden willst, bin ich hier.“ Er sagte es laut genug, dass Itachi ihn hören würde. „Und ich liebe dich.“_

Aber Itachi hatte ihm nie erzählt, was passiert war. Shisui hatte den ganzen Abend lang vor der Badezimmertür auf dem Boden gesessen und dem prasselnden Wasser in der Dusche gelauscht. Zwischendurch hatte er überlegt, ob er die Tür aufbrechen sollte, doch schließlich war Itachi von selbst herausgekommen. Seine Mine war unlesbar gewesen und er hatte nicht mehr geweint, doch seine Augen waren voller Schmerz gewesen. Er war ohne ein Wort ins Bett gegangen und am nächsten Morgen mit Fieber aufgewacht. Eine Woche lang hatte er im Delirium gelegen, danach war er langsam wieder der Alte geworden, zumindest hatte Shisui das gedacht.  
Jetzt, da er zu wissen glaubte, wo der Ursprung des Problems lag, wurde der Drang, Itachi zu sehen, unerträglich. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sein Amant ihn brauchte, und zwar jetzt sofort. Shisui stand auf, lief in den Flur und zog in Windeseile Mantel, Mütze, Handschuhe, Schal und Schuhe an, dann rannte er hinaus in den Schnee.


End file.
